


Unto The Dark Side

by Ashes_Floating



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fear Gods, Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, The Eye, The Hunt, The Lonely - Freeform, The Spiral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: A collection of Magnus Archives/Star Wars crossovers.





	1. Are You Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. Warnings for non-graphic murder, non-graphic torture (kind of?) and just everything generally bad about MAG and SW.

Anakin Skywalker arrives at the Jedi Temple expecting wide-eyed, terrified children. What he expects is this:

Dasi Jo Noson, who is (according to her teachers) very bad at remaining calm and impartial. Martin Orimor, who is (according to his teachers) the pinnacle of detachment. Jonathan of the Sims, who is (according to his teachers) rather rude and too curious for his own good, but otherwise an exceptional student. Basi’ra Hu Saiin, who is (according to her teachers) quiet and follows rules studiously. Helen of the Rais, who is (according to her teachers) kind but eerily awkward, and good at getting into places she shouldn’t be.

What he gets is this:

Daisy Johnson, an avatar of the Hunt able to control herself just enough to act like she is part of normal society. Martin Blackwood, an avatar of the Lonely more than capable of defending himself. Jonathan Sims, an avatar of the Eye with a deep, deep hunger inside him. Basira Hussain, an avatar of the Eye known for her ruthless pragmatism. Helen, an avatar of the Spiral, who has a great many doorways to nowhere.

Here is what happens:

He cuts them down like all the others.

Here is what happens next:

All avatars die twice, and none of these five have done so before. They rise again, impossibly so, with fog and teeth and doorknobs and sharp, sharp eyes. They hunt him through the hallways, they trap him in impossible mazes, they isolate him from anything that could save him, and then they rip secrets from his mind until he is left nothing but a husk.

And then they turn to the outer world, and the universe trembles in fear. No.

In Fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Padawan Jonathan Sims is only sixteen when he goes on the fateful mission with his Jedi Master, Elias. There is a sect of rogue Force-users kidnapping people and twisting their minds, and Elias is the best there is at dealing with other Force-users. His apprentice goes with him, of course.

There is an explosion. Elias emerges with a missing arm and shrapnel in his side. Jonathan Sims has brain damage, and is put into a coma for his own good.

Six months later, after Jon’s birthday has come and gone, he wakes up in the healer’s ward.

And he remembers. He remembers doing this before, and now he’s done it again. His first thought, this time as the last, is to find Martin. His second thought is to find a scalpel.

As it turns out, he finds both. Artin Orimor is an apprentice healer who is tidying up surgical tools when Jon stumbles upon him, looks him in the eyes, and opens his mouth-

And the closes it. He could make Artin remember, of course, simply by asking him, but he will not. He will not use that power, not again.

Instead, he grabs a scalpel from Artin’s bins, and collapses to the floor. Artin hasn’t been trained on what to do with patients who are attempting to harm themselves, certainly doesn’t recognize the signs, and why would Padawan Sims ever hurt himself, anyways?

That’s why Artin can’t stop him before Jonathan Sims carves out his own eye.

It’s grisly, and unpleasant to watch. It isn’t surgical by any means of the word, it’s just- a knife in the eye, trying to lever it out of it’s socket.

This is when Artin reacts. He grabs Jon’s arm, tries to stop him, but Jon’s hands fist into Artin’s robes, and he whispers _I trust you, Martin. Let me do this. I trust you._

And Artin- he doesn’t remember, exactly, doesn’t remember what he used to be, but the sheer desperation in Jon’s voice makes him pause, makes him shudder long enough for Jon to destroy the second eye.

And at this, the tiny part of Martin is overwhelmed, and Artin yells for a healer.

They can’t save Jon’s eyes, and he seems happy at this. When he hears Artin, he grins brightly and says _I trust you. I trust you. I trust you._

Elias is investigated, but aside from taking his Padawan on the mission- which is standard procedure- they find nothing he has done wrong. Still, they ask Jon if he wishes to prosecute Elias, and Jon doesn’t. Elias isn’t Elias, not like how Artin is Martin. Jon isn’t going to punish a man for sharing a name with someone far crueler.

Artin is the one to lead him around, while Jon adapts to the cane and learns under the Mirukilan Jedi for how to sense things using the Force. And sometimes, yes, Jon will use it. But far more often, whenever someone is willing to lead him around, he chooses that instead.

He throws himself into others, trusts them, and recalls a phrase that could have been repulsive to him once. _Blind faith._

One day, one day soon, Artin remembers Martin, and Martin finds Jon, and Martin tells Jon, _I love you, I love you, I love you._

They becomes mantras, when the two can feel the shadows of powers far beyond their control creeping up on them. _I trust you, I love you._

_I trust you, I trust you, I trust you._

_I love you, I love you, I love you._


End file.
